The hypothesis is that sleep-related carpal tunnel pain is aggravated by certain wrist. Our study goals are to record the distribution of wrist angles for a CTS patient during the coarse of an entire night; to record the distribution of wrist angles for a CTS patient during the thirty seconds prior to each painful awakening; to delineate the wrist angles that are associated with painful nighttime awakenings; and to assess the effect of a neutral wrist splint on sleep architecture for CTS patients.